thealbumprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
It’s Impossible (It’s a Fact)
{{Infobox |title = It's Impossible (It's a Fact) |author = Bryson Debroni |runtime = 8:15 |band = Vocals, Bryson Debroni  Electric Guitar and Backing Vocals, Robert Ingram  Bass, Jon Mourant  Piano, Sam Shelton  Drums, Cam Frieson |jazz band = Trumpet, Alex Cz.  Trombone, Ryan Leslie  Trombone, Tanner Gessell |strings = Violin 1, John Taves  Violin 2, Fred Warner  Cello, TBA}} Lyrics I try to empty myself Of all memories of you Because it’s impossible to be satisfied With only this cracked reflection Of your truth. Was it ever truth? I try to remember you exactly As you were, But then I always end up asking myself If there was one word That could have saved our life. It’s impossible to live with a memory That could not be right; It’s impossible to remember you Because memories change with time; It’s impossible to forget you Because I want to remember our life; And it’s impossible to rest in peace When I see your smile every night— And all I can ask myself is: Was that smile always a lie? Was it always a lie? Well, one thing’s for certain, And it will always be, Though memories will change, The fact will never change For me. Not for me. I try not to think Because thinking leads to questions— And there’s no answer to why You left so early Or why you left me behind Or why I wake up hoping to see your face Morning and night. And even if there was an answer, It doesn’t change the fact That our story should have been longer And why for the rest of my life I’ll wear a mask. It’s impossible to live with a memory That could not be right; It’s impossible to remember you Because memories change with time; It’s impossible to forget you Because I want to remember your life; And it’s impossible to rest in peace When I see your smile every night— And all I can ask myself is: Was that smile always a lie? Was it always a lie? Well, one thing’s for certain, And it will always be, Though memories will change, The fact will never change, At least not for me. I try to fill myself With memories of you Because I’ll only be satisfied With the closest semblance Of your truth. It’s impossible to live with a memory That could not be right; It’s impossible to remember you Because memories change with time; It’s impossible to forget you Because I want to remember your life; And it’s impossible to rest in peace When I see your smile every night— And all I can ask myself is: Was that smile always a lie? Well, one thing’s for certain, And it will always be, Though memories will change, The fact will never change, At least not for me. It’s impossible not to love you; It’s impossible not to hate Life for giving me facts. I thought our love was my fate. There’s nothing inspiring about a life That could have been. I hope you know that it’s impossible for me to live After all these things I’ve seen Now I’m waiting to die. It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s a fact! It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s a fact! It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s a fact! It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s impossible, It’s a fact! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? But I guess that’s just one of the many Impossible facts of life. I try, But nothing can ever change the fact That you’re not here With me. Category:Songs